Fight Your Fears
by Star-Stallion
Summary: Second in 'The Nilmé Series'. Sometimes, all it takes is a good friend to help you fight your fears... for even the most small and trivial fears may hide scars of the past...
1. What Harm Could It Do?

**Hey everyone! Yup, here you go; the next instalment of 'The Nilmé Series'! ^_^ I've decided this story will be a few chapters long, but maybe not as long as 'An Inseparable Duo'.**

**In this one, they're a year older than in 'Duo', so that makes Estel... *quick maths bit* 12 and Legolas... *harder bit of maths here!* well I believe he was 639 last episode... so he's now 640! There we go...**

**On with the story then! This is just gonna be a short chapter to get the ball rolling- enjoy!**

.:Chapter 1:.

Tebridë hummed tunefully to herself as she rolled the pastry flat with her wooden rolling pin. It was in the dying days of summer, nearly autumn, one of the best times of year for apples, and the ones going into her pie were no different.

As she picked up the first red fruit, she heard something outside of the door. It sounded like a crash.

Frowning, she walked over to the door, wiping her hands on her slightly floury apron. She opened the heavy wooden door and looked out into the hallway. Seeing nothing to her left, and nothing to her right, she looked down.

"Estel!" she gasped, surprised at the boy's state. The young human had the remains of an expensive looking vase around him, some bright red flowers lying limply in small puddles of water.

"Hello Tebridë," he smiled nervously. The Elf shook her dark head, laughing slightly. 

"Are you alright?" she asked him. She noticed a small cut on Estel's right hand. "Here," she said, taking the mildly injured limb. "Let me wipe that up for you."

She took him into the kitchen and ran some water. Looking behind her, she saw Estel standing innocently, large grey eyes looking up at her. She smiled and turned back to the sink, soaking a cloth underneath the pump that she operated with her free hand.

"How did you manage that then dear?" she asked, not turning. If she had, she would have noticed something else...

Estel looked behind him and winked silently to the small blonde that poked his head around the doorway. Legolas nodded back and tiptoed into the kitchen, keeping flat against the wall.

"Well, I, erm..." began Estel, watching Legolas intently. The young Prince snuck up to the bright red apples that still lay on the worktop, the sun coming in through the window and making them look even more appetising.

Tebridë was about to turn around. Estel choked down a gasp and ran to her side, making her look down in the other direction. Legolas watched this, ensuring it was safe to continue, before rising up on his tiptoes and rolling the apples one by one into the pouch he had made with the front of his baggy shirt.

"I tripped." said Estel to the older She-Elf. "That's all... just, tripped!" He smiled a huge false grin, his eyes darting over to his best friend before returning to the nanny. Legolas was just headed out of the door.

"Well, thank you very much, but I _believe_ I hear Ada calling me!" he blurted out hurriedly. Legolas managed to get out of sight around the doorframe as the young human backed away towards the door, the fake smile still plastered across his features.

Tebride shook her raven head as he left. "Strange child... lovely, but strange..." She turned back towards where she had left her apples, and got a shock a she was greeted with an empty basket. 

"What the-?!" Then she worked it out. She bolted towards the door in time to see two little figures running as fast as their legs could carry them, laughing as they went. "Come back here with those apples!!!" she screamed after them.

"Thank you Tebridë!" Legolas called back, before taking a bite out of his own. His eyes brightened up immediately. "Ooh, they're good! Here, catch," he said to Estel, throwing one of the fruits to the boy...

~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, Elladan wandered down one of the halls, his nose stuck in a book. He thought that _A Brief History of Trees_ was rather interesting, but his twin Elrohir branded it really quite boring, so had gone off to the gardens to re-string his bow. It was one of the rare moments when they were separated.

He was just getting to his favourite chapter; _Different Styles of Bark_, when a previously unseen force slammed into him and sent him flying. Apples and pages flew high into the air, before the book came to rest comically on his head, covering his eyes.

"What in the world?!" he thought, before hearing the childish laughter. "Oh no..."

"Oh, hello there Elladan!" giggled Legolas, picking up some of the apples that rolled around the floor. "Oh drat, this one's bruised..." he mumbled to himself.

Estel beamed at his older brother. "Sorry Dan, we were running. You know, you should really look around corners before you turn while you're reading; you might have hurt someone!"

~*~*~*~

Elrond read the letter and smiled grimly. He knew the day would come, and in some ways he was glad it had, but in other ways...

_Greetings Lord Elrond!_

_I hope this letter finds you well! I will take this time to thank you greatly for caring for my son this past year. Both Sólia and I have appreciated the break! However, we look forward to having him home._

Elrond sighed. He should have known that taking care of the Prince, trying though he could be at times, would have had this affect. The Elfling was rather adorable at times... but he had to go home.

_I was thinking though, to return the favour, your boys should come and stay for a while here in Mirkwood. I hope you will consider this._

_Yours gratefully, King Thranduil._

Elrond smiled. Yes, he would let the boys stay in Mirkwood for a few weeks... what harm could it do?

**So, there's the first chapter done! ^_^ I hope you liked it, please R&R!!!**


	2. Hidden Truths

**Here we go with chapter 2... ^_^ Nice to see some of my regulars back! You're all wonderful, really!**

**Twinlakeshgrl****; Actually when I write my fics I have rough idea of the beginning, the middle, and the end. Then I write the first chapter and post it. I write each chapter just before I post it, but I do all the checks and everything. Yes, you're right! I'll go check out your fic, if it's not up yet tell me when it is!!! ^_^**

**Estel Elven Enchantress****; Thanks Jo!!! ^_^ Hmmm... I wonder? Threats of Spiders, Wargs, and Orcs... what could happen?!**

**saxaphonebaby****; Thanks! ^_^ I'm glad you liked the apple bit- I like putting bits like that into otherwise quite serious fics!**

**Mellaithwen-ElvenMaiden****; Wahey!!! I know, that bit made me cry!!! Saw it again a few days ago... still sat there bawling my eyes out. I'm surprised the people in front didn't need lifejackets... **

**Dha-Gal****; ^_^ Lol, yes, those are among many things that could go wrong... oh yeah, you know your _wonderful, excellent (I'm not worthy!!!) fanfic? Y'know you said something about drawing covers for it? Make sure you tell me when you put them up... I can't wait to see!_**

**frodo16424****; ^_^ LOL!!!**

**Kawaii Elf Girl****; Erm, SPIDERS!!! ^.^ Ooh, _scary_... they'd better watch it, that's all I can say...**

**elfmage****; I hope you had a nice Xmas too!!! ^_^ Oh stop, I'm blushing! ^.^ I _think_ you may well be on the right track there... =) I mean, _come on, do you think I could write just __one story with no Elf Angst in? No. Exactly..._**

**Ivory Novelist****; That's ok! ^_^ Lol! I was just going to say... you know on your bio, you've got that bit about saying if the fic ideas you've got are liked? I like them both, could you do them please? Especially 'Delirrium'. Thanks!!!**

**Nikki1****; Thanks! ^_^**

**leggylover03****; Thank you!!! ^_~**

**Astievia****; I loved writing that bit with Estel and Legolas, I thought that up while I was listening to the Pirates of the **Caribbean****** soundtrack... don't ask me how... ^.^**

**Anarya****; I'm glad you like, you like! ^_^ Lol!**

.:Chapter 2:.

"Do not _dare to get yourself in any trouble, do you understand?" said Elrond, clasping Estel's brooch at his neck to hold his deep red cloak on around his shoulders._

"Yes Ada," sighed the boy, exasperated. "I can take care of myself now."

Elrond straightened up. "That's what you told me when you and Legolas went swimming at the water hole..."

Estel stopped straight away. "That was _not_ my fault!"

"Well you still both came home looking like drowned rats!" laughed Elrond. He tousled his young adopted son's hair. "Just stay close to Elladan and Elrohir, ok? Do not go running off on your own, _especially_ once you get to Mirkwood."

Legolas heard all this from the top of the stairs. He grinned slyly, and climbed up onto the banister, sitting on it. Then he pushed himself and he went sliding down the wooden handrail, his cloak acting as a frictionless aid at top speed...

"LEGOLAS!" shouted the Elven Lord loudly as the young Elf flew off the banister, crashing into him. "_What_ have I told you?!"

"Sorry..." mumbled the Prince. As Elrond rolled his eyes and picked himself up off the floor, the young blonde Elf was barely able to suppress a snigger...

~*~*~*~

The four were walking through a low path in the mountains. The grass beneath their feet was brown and prickly, some shrubs had grown up from the rocky earth, and the white fluffy clouds rolled along against the blue sky. It was a casual journey; nothing had cropped up yet, much to the twins' relief. Estel had not yet started learning how to wield a sword properly yet and Legolas wasn't the best archer in the world; yes he could _shoot_, but not very well... and his knife work was terrible...

Right now, Estel was silently listening to his best friend, who had been continuously talking for the past hour or so. 

"...And then we can go swimming, and you can see the trees, and maybe we can sneak into the wine cellar- Ada gets really nice wine by the way- and we can tease the girls, and we can even-"

"That's enough you!" laughed Elladan, interrupting Legolas' plans to Estel. "Anyone would think you were trying to drive your Ada mad!"

"Actually, he's said that himself," replied Legolas seriously. He had said it in all honesty and truly did not understand why Elrohir suddenly burst out laughing.

"Can't get anything past you, eh Legolas?" he said, grinning. He enjoyed going to Mirkwood. The forest was beautiful, especially at this time of year. And there was something _else_ that was particularly beautiful in Mirkwood as well...

Elladan noticed the faraway, dreamy look on his twin's face and guessed what he was thinking of. He absent-mindedly walked alongside his brother.

"So, do you think there's any chance of seeing the darling Lissenen in Mirkwood then?" he smirked.

Elrohir was oblivious to his intent, and simply nodded his head with the pathetic grin still plastered across his face. Elladan just smiled and left it at that...

~*~*~*~

It was about a week later when they finally reached the edge of the woods. Legolas brightened up immediately.

"Right, come on!" he laughed, pulling on Estel's arm. The two younger ones went to run off, but Elrohir stopped them by pulling on their hoods, jerking them back alongside him. Estel rubbed his neck, scowling. 

"What was that for?!"

"No you don't," Elrohir told them. "You're not running off anywhere, either of you!"

Legolas purposefully fell behind a bit, watching the two brothers walk on in front just a little ahead. His bright smile faded and his face became troubled, his eyes fixed on Estel as the boy giggled when the younger twin made some witty comment. The Prince had kept up this façade for days and he was getting tired of it...

~*~*~*~

That night, after entering the trees of the forest, they stopped to make camp. The stars had began twinkling against the velvet black sky like little fireflies, the silvery moon riding high like a horse-drawn chariot in the sky.

Elladan was bust making a fire, and Elrohir was equally busy pointing out everything his twin was doing wrong.

Estel laughed loudly at his older brothers. He turned around to talk to his friend. "Legolas, don't you thin-" 

He stopped when he realised Legolas was not there. "Legolas?"

A slight rustling above him revealed to him the Elf's hiding place. Estel frowned as he looked up. He cast a quick glance to his brothers, now trying to pat out a small spark of flame that had landed on Elladan's arm. He shook his head, rolling his eyes.

Striding up to the tree, he placed a foot on a knotted root. "Legolas?" he called. "I'm coming up!" He began to climb up.

"Don't Estel!" called a disembodied voice. "You'll only fall..." it finished, grumbling to itself. Legolas suddenly appeared, falling back and hanging upside down, hooking onto the branch with the back of his knees. His head was now level with his human companion's. "What's wrong?" he asked. 

Estel noticed that Legolas looked a little worn out. "Don't be concerned with me, are you well?"

Legolas sighed and flipped out of the tree, landing on his feet on the leafy ground. Estel's descent from the tree was less than graceful, as he slipped on a patch of moss clinging to the bark, and fell to the ground with a bump.

Legolas shook his head slightly and extended a hand to pull him up. Estel declined with a shake of his own dark tresses.

"You come here and sit and tell me what is wrong."

Legolas complied half-heartedly, dropping tiredly onto the ground beside Estel. "There is nothing wrong."

Estel stared at him with the 'you-really-expect-me-to-believe-you?' look upon his young face.

Legolas hated being scrutinized in this way, shifting uncomfortably in Estel's steely gaze. He looked away for a moment, before reluctantly returning to his friend.

There was silence from them both, the thickness of it only broken by Elladan's yelps at Elrohir for causing the spark to jump from the fire in the first place. The two youths ignored it though, now trying to outstare each other; one in the hope he could keep his secrets and the other in the hope those said secrets would be revealed...

Legolas froze as he saw something small and dark crawling over Aragorn's hand. A spider. Aragorn noticed his friend's wide eyes and looked down.

"Oh!" he smiled, and raised his hand up. He actually rather liked spiders, and was quite comfortable to have this albeit slightly _larger_ than normal arachnid crawl up his arm. He looked back towards Legolas, and to his surprise saw that the Elf had shuffled back a few paces.

"What's the matter?" he asked. Legolas looked terrified. Aragorn looked first at his friend, then back to the spider that was now creeping around his elbow. Slowly a sly grin crept over his face. "Oh, I see..." He slowly turned away from his friend, before suddenly spinning back around, and watched Legolas jump a foot in the air.

"You don't like spiders, do you?!" he realized triumphantly letting a wry grin spread on his face.

Legolas shook a little. "No, no I don't, so, so y-you just put that... that _thing_ down right now, you hear me, alright?!" he cried. His eyes were as wide as saucers, never letting his gaze move from the hairy creature.

Aragorn was taken back, and gently put the spider down, watching as it quickly crawled away into the forest. "I didn't know you were afraid of spiders Legolas," he said softly.

Legolas looked up at him and met his gaze. 

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me..."

**Well... not so much of a _cliffie_ in the traditional sense of the word... but you can tell me what you think! ^_^ Please R&R! I know there are silent readers out there too and people who can't review; I still love you all!!! Well, not in _that way, but you know what I mean!!! ^_^_**


	3. Unexpectedly Revealed

**^_^ I'm glad to see this story seems to be doing well! Thanks to all of my reviewers!**

**Twinlakeshgrl****; Ok, make sure you tell me when it is up though! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Deana****; Yes, a _very good thing to be scared of! I'm scared of them myself... *shudders* Shelob in ROTK? I was screaming my head off... ^.^_**

**Dha-Gal****; Long review!!! YAY!!! *reads it* LOL!!! ^_^ Oh yeah, please update your fic soon, I love it!!! MAKE SURE YOU TELL ME when your covers are up coz I'm _dying to see them!_**

**     LEGOLAS: Yay!**

**Not literally dying.**

**     LEGOLAS: Darn... and I thought I was going to be free...**

**You wish! Ok then, I guess I'm slightly worthy... but I'll never be as good as Cassia & Sio... ='( Maybe though... just maybe... *crosses fingers* x^.^x Please please please!!!**

**Ivory Novelist****; Good! Please tell me when you've written them! ^_^ It's nice to know that I can make my reviewers as mad as me!**

**     LEGOLAS: What's that supposed to mean?!**

**It means that when we are all as mad as each other we will take both you and Aragorn to be our torture-fic-slaves!!! BWUHAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**     LEGOLAS: As if you haven't already?!**

**Theresa****; ^_^ Thank you so much!!! I'm glad you like it!**

**leggylover03****; Read on to find out!**

**Estel Elven Enchantress****; Thank you! Now, I have a serious thing to say... for once-**

**     LEGOLAS; THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!!! THEY'RE BOTH BEING SERIOUS!!!**

**Oh do shut up. Anyway... yes, you _have probably read it before... that was the preview I put in the last chapter of An Inseparable Duo! So yes, you should have read it!!! Let's just say, that is getting you back for the whole 'Conyc and the Typo Saga' we had... _remember_?! =)_**

**     LEGOLAS: For once, the evil face is not directed to me... THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!!! **

**SHUT UP ALREADY!!! Jeez, _Elves..._**

**Astievia****; Much fun indeed! ^_^ ULGH, COCKROACHES! I _HATE_ THEM!!! My little bro picked one up once on holiday in ****Majorca** or somewhere like that... freaked the life outta me!****

**saxaphonebaby****; ^_^ Thanks for reviewing! **

**Anarya****; Yup, I listened to you! If someone tells me that I've made a mistake, I'll listen to them! Thanks for telling me! Yeah, I did a preview for it in the last chapter of the fic in the series before this. And of course you are a regular! I think you've reviewed almost all of my stories!**

**elfmage****; I'm Queen of the Sadist's Code!!! ^_^ YAY!!! Thank you so much! Ah, the façade... all shall be revealed in time, all shall be revealed... that reminds me of Billy on the TTT DVD! "Me and Dom, together, _but not like that, together!!!" LOL!!! _**

**Lainfaer****; No, he doesn't really... I wonder why? =) I'm glad you liked the apple bit, I love putting little bits like that in my fics! Thanks for reviewing!**

**LegolasLover2004****; Thanks!**

**Well, you seem to be enjoying this... read on, please! I'm going to use some Elvish in here, the translations are in these [ ] beside the spoken sentence...   **

.:Chapter 3:.

Estel walked silently with the others. He was thinking about Legolas' words last night. What could they mean? 

He was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder.

"Look Estel," said Elladan, pointing. "Do you see it?"

Ahead of them lay the Elven Kingdom. Elves walked the fair paths, sunlight streaming through the open canopies of trees and glinting on the sparkling water of the stream that ran past their woodland home. The whole clearing was surrounded by trees. Framed with climbing ivy was the large gateway to the Palace, concealed in the side of the mountain.    

"Well Legolas," said Elrohir. "It looks like you're finally home!" 

The younger Elf grinned. Elrohir noticed that the Prince's expression wasn't as joyful as normal, as though the smile was forced and fake.

"Shall we head into the Palace? We'll go and tell your mother and father that you're back-"

"No!" said Legolas suddenly. Elrohir was shocked and was just about to question his young friend on this unexpected outburst when he was interrupted. 

"Elladan! Elrohir! It's wonderful to see you both again!" said a voice behind them. Estel turned to see a tall Elf coming towards them. He looked around the same age as Dan and Ro, but with Elves you could never tell. He had long blonde hair like Legolas' that shone in the sun, and his clothes consisted of a very dark green tunic with brown leggings. As he drew nearer, his bright ice blue eyes could be seen clearly by the young boy. 

Legolas smiled. "Hallataulë!" 

The other Elf laughed. "Welcome back _tithen gwador_" [Little brother] Legolas, beaming, gave him a tight hug. It had been a year since the young Prince had seen his older brother, and he was ecstatic to be with him again.

Through this exchange, Estel remained behind Elladan, staying silent and just watching.

Hallataulë took his younger sibling's hand. "Come on, _Ana_ is desperate to see you again after so long!" [Mother] He proceeded to almost drag Legolas with him, leaving the three children of Elrond to follow silently.      

~*~*~*~

Sólia's head turned as the heavy wooden door opened with a slight click. A smile started to cross her face expectantly; she had been waiting for her son to come home for months. Legolas peered around the door, and on seeing his mother on her throne, he burst in and ran straight to her. 

"Ah, my darling little boy!" laughed Sólia, kissing Legolas on the cheek. The young Prince scowled and wiped it away.

"Don't _embarrass me __Ana!" he hissed. Thranduil chuckled at his boy's antics.   _

"Ah, Elladan, Elrohir!" smiled he smiled when the twins entered. "How nice of you to come!"

Estel stayed hidden behind Elladan. The Palace hallways were huge; great corridors cut into the rock, many lights illuminating them. Green plants known for their ability to grow in dark places flourished, their calming presence almost making him forget that he was underground. 

He had felt rather intimidated by all the tall graceful Elves that had passed them as they navigated the passageways. Of course he had seen Elves before; growing up in Rivendell with his father and brothers, but these were _Mirkwood Elves; proud, but wary of those not like them... and now they had a _human_ in their halls.     _

Legolas pulled back from his mother's embrace and twisted on his mother's lap to face the King. "_Ada_?" [Father?] Thranduil turned to his son.

The young Elf swallowed. This was the _big_ statement, the thing he had almost been losing sleep over for days. Legolas cleared his throat. 

"I'd like you... erm... I'd like you to meet a new friend of mine." he said, stumbling slightly on the words. He looked back and motioned for Estel to appear.  

Estel stepped out from behind Elladan timidly.

"Hello," he said, trying to sound friendly. It had worked when he first met Legolas; would it work with Legolas' father?

Thranduil fell silent, simply staring at the young human. His mouth fell open slightly.

Legolas coughed, catching his father's attention. The Elven-King looked disbelievingly at him.

"This is Estel... my friend." said Legolas. Inside he felt quite scared- he had prayed that this would not be his father's reaction.

Sólia shifted uncomfortably in her throne next to her husband. "Well," she managed to say. "That is... _nice_, dear..." 

Thranduil now regained some of his composure. His eyes now seemed darker and his face held no signs of joy. 

"Legolas. I want a word with you..."

~*~*~*~

**There we go! Tell me what you think!**


	4. Past Remembered, In Denial

**Here's chapter 4! ^_^ I love writing this series, he he, it's just so much fun!**

**     LEGOLAS- Yes, you would say that, wouldn't you?!**

**     Oh shut up...**

**Twinlakeshgrl****; Yes, rather weird reactions. You're not sure? Well, the other stories in this series are Hope and Greenleaf and An Inseparable Duo. The last one (I call it A.I.D for short) says why Legolas has been away from home for a year... if you missed them you're more than welcome to read them! ^_^ **

**Ivory Novelist****; Thanks! Thranduil may be understanding, but considering the situation he may not be... you'll have to find out. =)**

**Anarya****; Hang on a mo... I'm a little confused now... when you said **"...seeing some recommendations about Cassia, I went to read some of her fics. I didn't read much, but the stories I've read were worse than yours. At least, in my opinion..." **what did you mean? Do you mean, mine are good and you think they're better than hers or mine are terrible but those ones are even more so? =S I'm just a bit confuddled... it's an easy thing for my tiny brain to be mucked up by! Of course you can see the Sadist's Code when it's done! As long as the author lets me show you of course! ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!**

**Estel Elven Enchantress; No I have _not_ forgiven you for that yet!!! I was so embarrassed... but I guess it _was_ pretty funny... Ah! There's an idea... now, who to turn Jo into? Mwuhahahahaha!!!**

**Lainfaer; Could be! Read on to find out!**

**leggylover03; Thanks!**

**Viresse0; Ah, the cliffhangers are so people actually come back to read more! Lol, thanks for reviewing! I think the best way to get more reviews is to put a really interesting summary in, and also to review loads of other people because then they often come to look at your fics. Hope it all works out!**

**Yavie Aelinel; Lol! ^_^ Here's the next chapter before you go dying on me! ^_^**

**That's enough for reviews... now the story! There is a flashback scene in italics here, just so you know!**

.:Chapter 4:.

Sólia knew where this seemed to be heading. She rose from her seat uncertainly, and addressed her oldest son.

"Hallataulë, would you please be so kind as to lead the twins to their room? I will take Estel." She began to walk over to the boy, but paused. Turning to her husband, she sighed.

"Don't make this too hard on him," she whispered. She then led Estel from the room, placing a fair hand on his shoulder. 

Hallataulë glared at the young human as he left. How could he have been so stupid not to notice the boy?! He was furious with himself, and with Estel, but he found his anger directed mostly at his little brother. How dare he, after everything that had happened?! As he span on his heel and stalked out of the throne room, he found himself remembering a past he had longed to bury...

~*~*~*~

_"So, the little Elf wants his mummy?!" sneered one of them, laughing hard with his gang. The Man strode forward and struck him across the cheek with a sharp backhand._

_Hallataulë curled on the floor, shivering. He shut his eyes and tried to remember better things, but the all consuming darkness made it so very hard. _

_The Men had attacked the small party as they headed South West to Lothlorien. He had been taken from the other Elves; it seemed it had been well planned and thought out- to separate the young Prince from his guards and then capture him. They had succeeded._

_And now he lay on the cold stone floor, waiting, just waiting to be saved...   _

~*~*~*~

The Crown Prince seethed silently as he led Elladan and Elrohir to the guest room. 

"Here," he said sharply, throwing open the door and pointing inside. He didn't meet either brothers' gaze.

Elrohir sighed and walked into the room, the awkward silence broken only by his footsteps. Elladan, however, remained behind.

"Hal," he said gently, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. Hallataulë shirked away from him, staring at the floor. The Rivendell Elf tried again.

"Hal, I know this is a shock, especially after everything you've been through with humans, but please, try to understand; Estel is not like them."

The Mirkwood Prince suddenly shot his head up, glaring angrily at him. "What would you know?!" he shouted. "Those humans, they're all the same!"

"He's just a child-" began Elladan.

"And when he grows up, he'll be just like all the others!" finished the other. Elladan fell silent, and he shook his head.

"I know you've had a bad experience," he said simply, his voice tinged with despair, yet that was overshadowed by anger. "But you have no right to brand my little brother."

With that, he walked in and shut the door behind him, leaving Hallataulë alone in the torch-lit corridor... 

~*~*~*~

Legolas stood alone in the room, only his father seated on the tall ornate throne in front of him for company. Not a sound could be heard but the steady rhythm of his breathing, but even that began to quicken as his palms became clammy and his knees started shaking ever so slightly.

Thranduil sat, not looking directly at his panicking youngest. How could he explain this to a child?

~*~*~*~

Estel followed Sólia from the room, looking back one last time at his best friend before the heavy oaken door swung shut.

He had often heard Legolas speak of his mother, but never had he imagined her like this. Her voice was soft and gentle, and when she spoke, it was like bird song on a summer's day. Her hair reached her waist, golden blonde and shining brightly, even in the dim light of the corridors. 

Her face was fair beyond description, sea blue eyes shining like beacons through the mist, with pink lips like rose petals. She held herself like the Queen that she was, and when she walked, it was so graceful that Estel had to make sure that her feet actually touched the floor, so much like flying it was, and there was a scent around her, like cinnamon and forests and flowers. She was beautiful.

Sólia looked down at the youngster and smiled sadly. 'He shouldn't have to go through all of this,' she thought as she turned the corner...

~*~*~*~

Thranduil was drawn from his thoughts by Legolas.

"Estel is my friend _Ada_."

The King looked at his son in surprise, before rubbing his temple with his fingers. "I know Legolas, and I know that you would never stop being his friend." 

Legolas was confused. "Then why is there such a problem?"    

Thranduil didn't know how to explain the problem without hurting Legolas. The young Elf had never experienced death before, although living in Mirkwood, Elves did sometimes die from the dangers that lay outside his domain, but Thranduil had taken care to never let the any of the Elflings in the Woodland Realm see it. 

"Come here," he said finally, opening his arms. Legolas approached, sitting on his father's lap.

'He's too young...' thought Thranduil. Legolas was only 640; a child in Elvish eyes. Even to the race of Men, he looked only to be around fourteen or fifteen.

"Legolas, I think you need to consider just what this means."

The Prince scowled. "I knew it. You hate him because he's a human, and you hate _me_ because I'm his friend-"

"No!" gasped Thranduil, shocked that this was what his son believed. "No... I'm just trying to tell you that maybe... just _maybe_ you shouldn't get attached to humans, or any type of mortal. You'll only get hurt in the end."

"Why?!" asked Legolas. "Just because they're different from us-"

"Legolas!" groaned the King desperately. "I don't think you understand what I'm trying to tell you..." 

"Then what _are_ you telling me?"

There was a long pause as Thranduil agonized over how to tell the Elfling the awful truth. "What I am trying to say is... one day, Estel will die, and you'll be left here without him."

That was it. It was said, and no amount of words or actions could ever bring them back.

Legolas was stunned. "No... no, not Estel. He can't die... he won't!" he said half to himself. "He promised... I promised! We're going to be friends forever, just you wait!"

Thranduil swallowed hard. "Legolas. Estel is a mortal... he cannot escape his fate, and you cannot change it."

Legolas shook his head slowly, numb inside. "No..." Suddenly he tore away from his father's arms and dashed out of the room.

"Legolas, come back here!" Thranduil called, but he could only watch in dismay as his son disappeared, before sinking tiredly into his throne... 

~*~*~*~

**Please R&R! I'd love to know what you think! ^_^ Oh yeah... I have a new Legolas & Aragorn website. I'd love it if you could go and visit it; the link is in my bio! Please?!**   


	5. Change of Heart

**^_^ Lovely to see so many nice reviews! Thanks!**

**Twinlakeshgrl****; I used a feature on the website Council of Elrond. It doesn't use HTML... oh, what are your websites?! I'd love to see them!!!**

**Anarya****; *gasps in horror and faints. Suddenly sits up, remembering something. Realises Anarya is being sarcastic* Oh!!! ^_^ You had me worried there!!! Lol, oh yeah, you can count on me for that!**

**Viresse0****; Yes, the last chapter is over, but this one is beginning... ooh, that sounded deep!!! ^.^' Lol!!! Wow, so he _can_ be useful... hey Leggy, how comes you're never that helpful for me?!**

**     LEGOLAS: Because you're evil...**

**     Oh. Fair deal I guess...**

**Astievia****; Oh, thank you! ^_^**

**eruve tinwen****; I know, I'm evil to him, aren't I?! ^_^**

**BabeyRachey****; Thank you very much!!! **

**The joyous pumpkin****; Lol, I like your name! ^_^ Tee hee, I don't think so... though that would be quite an interesting idea! Oh, you're great at reviewing... I mean, you wrote something, didn't you?! ^_^**

**Gwyn****; Adorable eh?**** Hear that Hal?!**

**     HALLATAULË: Me, adorable?! =( NOBODY CALLS ME ADORABLE!!! I AM NOT ADORABLE!!! *Star puts waste paper basket over him.***

**     Face it. You. Are. Cute.**

**     HALLATAULË: No!!! I'm not going the same way as _him_... *points to Legolas who is happily signing autographs as he wears shades***

**     LEGOLAS: Don't hate me just because I'm beautiful bro...**

**     Erm... I'd better have a word with him... thanks for reviewing though!**

**leggylover03****; Thanks!!! ^_^**

**Estel Elven Enchantress****; Mwuhahahahaha!!! Such sweet revenge... =) Hope you're feeling better now though! They love us!!! I'm loved!!! You're loved!!! We're loved!!! All is right with the world once more!!!**

**     LEGOLAS: *to Aragorn* Someone _loves_ them?! Sweet Eru, they _must_ be desperate...**

**     Shut. Up.**

**Ivory Novelist****; Thank you!!! Hang on... it's alright now Hal; someone thinks you're an ass!**

**     HALLATAULË: *from under waste paper basket* WHAT?!?!?! THAT'S AN INSULT!!!    **

**     Oh do shut up Hal... thanks for the review!!! ^_^**

**Mellaithwen-JediKnightess****; Ah, you've changer your name again! Let me guess... Star Wars?! ^_^ I'm sorry I made you cry! Actually I've got nearly this whole series planned out... (look further down to see just _how_ planned!)... so that idea might just feature in it... =)**

**Yavie Aelinel****; Oops! Sorry, I didn't make that last chapter too short, did I? Well if I did, I think I may have made up for it in this chappie! ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!**

**BlueRaie14****; Thanks!  **

**And now for some rather gloomy news; this is the last chapter! But of course, as always, there will be a preview for the next instalment at the bottom! **

**FACT: Did you know this series is almost entirely planned out? And did you also know that there are _32_ still un-viewed stories in the works for this series... and that's not all of them!!! Ah, the joys of being _organised_... lol!**

.:Chapter 5:.

Legolas stormed out of the throne room, his vision a blur of tears. A servant of the palace nearly dropped the tray of sweet smelling forest dew that he was carrying as the Prince tore past him.

"Estel can't die... he can't... I don't want him to..."

Legolas didn't even notice where his feet were carrying him. If he had, he would have realised that he was heading for the dark forest...  

~*~*~*~

Estel heard quick footsteps down one corridor and turned to see Legolas half running towards the great gates. He was mighty concerned at the distraught look on the Elf's face.

Without Sólia even noticing, Estel silently slipped away and followed his best friend...

~*~*~*~

Hallataulë sat alone in his room. How _dare_ Elladan talk to him like that?!

But _he_ was rude to Dan...

He was a Prince. _Nobody_ should talk to him like that!

Maybe... maybe he _didn't_ understand. Maybe this Estel child _was_ different...

Hallataulë could have slapped himself. 'What am I thinking?!' he thought to himself. "He's just the same... just like them..."

Looking absentmindedly from the window, the oldest Prince sat bolt upright as he caught sight of his younger brother heading off into the forest.

"What's he doing?!" thought Hallataulë. He watched in horror as the young Elf disappeared between the trees.

Had he stayed sat a few seconds longer instead of immediately jumping up and grabbing his daggers, bow, and quiver of green fletched arrows, he would have seen the hated human following Legolas silently from the Elven realm's boundaries...

~*~*~*~

Legolas' feet slowly stopped their running, and for the first time he actually looked around to see where he had ended up.

"Oh Eru..."

A spider's nest.

But where was the spider?

A leaf dropped down lazily from above him, landing by his feet on the forest floor. Legolas, puzzled, bent down and picked it up. The leaf was still green; it should not yet have fallen...

It dawned on him. Almost afraid to look, his eyes looked upwards... 

~*~*~*~

Hallataulë picked up his speed as he heard a terrified cry from up ahead. "Hold on _tithen gwador_, I'm coming!"

~*~*~*~

Legolas rolled out of the way before the spider, which had dropped down from its hiding place in the tall tree, could crush him. It screeched loudly, making the young Elf clap his hands over his pointed ears. He jumped up and grabbed an overhead branch as the spider lunged at him again.

"Help!!!" he screamed. The ravenous arachnid now steadily ascended the tree, drooling in the promise of fresh meat...

~*~*~*~

Estel jumped at a sound behind him. The bushes rustled, and the boy picked up a large stick that lay on the floor, holding it almost like a sword.

The foliage rustled yet again, and Estel was almost about to strike out when Hallataulë tumbled out of them.

"_You_!" cried the Prince. "Where's my brother?! If you've done something to hurt him-"

"I haven't done anything!" interrupted Estel indignantly. "I'm looking for him!"

Another yell signalled the whereabouts of Legolas. Hallataulë eyed the human suspiciously. 

"Come on..." he snarled, running off towards the danger. Estel followed obediently...

~*~*~*~

Legolas glanced up, spying another branch above him. He leapt again, hoping to grab it, but his fingers merely brushed the bark. Landing back on the previous branch, he jumped, this time grabbing the limb with both hands. He started to pull himself up.

The spider however was adamant on this Elf becoming a meal and launched itself upwards too. Its fangs clamped shut on Legolas' trouser leg, pulling down on the fabric, causing Legolas to lose his already weak grip on the bough. 

All seemed to go in slow motion as he fell from the tree and hit the ground. The spider towered above him as he shrank back. This was it...

Suddenly the spider let loose a terrible shriek as a mithril-tipped arrow sank into its back. It whirled around to see Hallataulë and Estel.

The older Elf shot another arrow into one of the spider's many eyes. The creature squealed again, stumbling around slightly. Hallataulë sped over to Legolas and pulled him up.

"Quick, get in the tree, now!" he ordered the younger Prince. He gave Legolas a push to help him up. The distraction however diverted his attention from the danger behind him.      

The spider rose up monstrously behind Hallataulë, its stinger poised and ready. If the Elf didn't turn now, he'd have no chance...

"Hal!!!" cried Estel, praying to the Valar that the Prince would turn around. His prayer was answered as the Elf spun on his heel, unsheathing his dagger, bringing his weapon up to block the sharp poison-laced object. The spider, angered by this, knocked him flying with a swipe of its front leg. 

Legolas gasped as he spied the creature's next move. "Hal, watch out!!!"

Hallataulë looked up in a daze, shaking his head. His eyes went wide as he caught sight of the stinger thundering down towards him. He rolled quickly, barely getting out of the way. He kept rolling, the sting driving itself into the ground each time, sending dirt up in showers.

Estel realised that he had to help, somehow. He eyed a large rock lying on the ground near his feet...

The spider span round sharply as the rock bounced off its head and caught sight of the little boy, stalking towards it.

Estel was immobilized by fear. The spider was huge, its pointed fangs dripping with a yellowy slime, hairy legs pattering on the ground swiftly, silently, while all the time that ominous stinger was displayed to the helpless child. It leapt towards him...

Another arrow found its mark in the beats underbelly, knocking it wildly off course. The spider writhed in pain on the floor, but it would not give up this easy prey without a fight.           

Without warning, Estel suddenly felt a sharp jab of pain in his neck. His hand went up to feel a spiky splinter-like sting just above his shirt collar. The world went hazy, spinning wildly, and the last thing he heard was someone screaming his name...  

"ESTEL!!!"

~*~*~*~

Legolas watched in horror as his friend fell limply to the ground with a thud. Hallataulë had a sudden feeling of numbness inside of him. Estel had saved his life...

And then, then he felt anger. No, not just anger. It was _rage_; pure rage.

He let loose a terrifying cry that would have frozen any enemy solid, and raising his dagger, he ran towards the hideous beast. 

The spider gloated over Estel, oblivious to the Elves... thank Eru then, that it _was_, for it gave Hallataulë the opportunity that he needed. The blade sank into the spider's back, black blood washing over the Elf's hands... the killing blow.

The spider screeched a long pitiful cry as it died, twitching as it curled up on itself. Hallataulë shoved the dagger into the brute's head, twisting it viciously, until finally it stopped twitching and lifelessly lay on the floor.

Legolas breathed a sigh of relief; one which lasted barely any amount of time before pictures of Estel came flooding back to him.

The adrenaline left Hallataulë and he slid down from the giant monster's back, panting heavily. He stumbled over to Estel and dropped to his knees beside the boy... the one who had save him.      

He could hear Legolas panicking, asking questions; "Is he ok? Hal... is he ok?!" 

Hallataulë was almost in a state of shock. Estel had put his life on the line for him and his brother... the human had saved his life. He slid two fingers underneath Estel's jaw and searched for a pulse. He shook his head.

"I don't know... come on, quick!"

All of a sudden, that adrenaline rushed back. He scooped up the unconscious boy and ran back toward the palace, his younger brother in tow...

~*~*~*~

Sólia flew to her smallest son, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him on the head. "Don't you _dare_ run off like that again, do you hear me?!"

Thranduil turned Legolas towards him. "You... you... you had us worried sick!" he said, before hugging him.

Legolas pulled back. "_Ada_, _Ana_, I'm sorry... the spider... Hal..." He gasped. "_Estel_..."

The twins ran out of the palace gates, only to be greeted by the sight of Mirkwood's Heir cradling their brother. 

Elrohir took Estel from Hallataulë's arms. 

"Oh no..." 

Elladan ran up alongside his twin and moved some of the young boy's hair back to get a clear view of his neck. As he took sight of the sting, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's alright Ro, he's alright. It's only a sleeping sting, he'll wake up."

Hallataulë came over, checking on the child. "So he'll live?" he asked. He had felt something in his heart for Estel, and now he found himself unashamedly anxious over his welfare.

"Yes." replied Elladan. As Elrohir carried Estel through the tall gates into the palace, the older twin hung back.

"Hal?"

The Prince looked up at his friend.

Elladan looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry," he said shamefully. "I'm sorry for shouting at you. I'm sorry for not understanding... I know that, what happened, I know that was hard... _turo lle doheno nin_?" [Can you forgive me?]

Hallataulë smiled calmly. "_O rant_." [Of course.]    

~*~*~*~

Legolas sat silently outside of Estel's room. His friend had been in a deep sleep for hours now, and although Elladan had said it would be alright, Legolas couldn't help but feel fretful. This was, after all, his fault. If he hadn't ran into the forest, if he hadn't fled straight into the spider's nest... he shut his eyes in defeat.

"Legolas?"

He opened his eyes to see Hallataulë in front of him. The older Elf flopped down beside him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes," replied Legolas meekly. 

Hallataulë frowned. He should have known that Legolas would feel guilty. That was one problem the young Elf got from his mother; he would blame himself for bad weather if he could.

"I'm sorry."

Legolas looked at his sibling, bewildered. "Pardon?" 

"I was wrong about him. He saved your life," said Hallataulë sincerely. "And mine. I think I understand now..."

Legolas looked at his brother uncertainly. "I don't know what you mean."

"I mean, I understand why he is your friend." Hallataulë flashed Legolas a wry grin. "You're both exactly alike! Stubborn, cheeky, sometimes downright _annoying_..." He pretended to punch the little Elf playfully.

Legolas grinned back. "I learnt from the best."

The older Prince burst out laughing. "So you did..." Sighing, his tone sobered. 

"Legolas... I know what Ada told you. All I can offer is that you have got yourself a great friend there, and you should never be unthankful for that. Yes, Estel will inevitably die one day... but you have to appreciate every day you have together like it is his last."

Legolas looked up at his brother for a moment, before finding himself buried in a hug.

"Never forget how precious life is, _gwador nin_," murmured Hallataulë. "Never..."

~*~*~*~

The first thing he knew was that there were birds nearby. He could hear them twittering. Next was the smell of flowers and fruits.

Estel's eyes fluttered slightly before sliding open. A figure stood above him with dark hair.

"Ada?" he groaned. The colours swam about a little before settling back into place.

Elrohir stood above him, smiling. "I wish..." A mock horrified look passed over his face. "Actually... no. No I don't..."

Estel smiled weakly. "What happened?"

"The spider stung you with a sleeping sting. You'll be fine." replied the younger twin. "Don't go scaring me like that ever again though, understand?"

Estel nodded, before pausing slightly.

"I'm thirsty," he mumbled. Elrohir shook his head. 

"I thought you'd say that." He helped Estel to sit up and picked up a cup from the bedside cabinet. "Here, drink this," he said, handing the boy the drink. "You'll feel much better."

The drink was slightly thick, but it tasted sweet and delicious. This was some of the warm forest dew that was being carried by the servant earlier, though Estel obviously didn't know that.

A slight cough reminded Elrohir of who else was in the room.

"Estel?" he said. The youngster looked up. "King Thranduil wants to talk to you."

Thranduil slowly walked over. "Thank you Elrohir. If you don't mind...?"

Elrohir nodded and exited the room, looking back at his little brother tenderly as the door gradually shut. 

Thranduil sat down on the side of the young boy's bed. Estel didn't even realise that he was wringing the quilt between his hands.

"Young human, I thank you," said Thranduil sombrely. "For saving the life of my sons. I want you to know that you are welcome to return to Mirkwood whenever you like."

Estel stopped trying to bury himself in the sheets and looked at the King, confused.

"You mean you _don't_ hate me?" he asked.

Thranduil laughed, a merry gentle laugh that made Estel smile.

"Of course not my lad! I never _hated_ you... it was merely the mistake of an old Elf trying to protect his son, not realising that, maybe, the said son should be allowed to make his own decisions..."

A frown flickered over Thranduil's face, and he rose, his feet carrying him towards the window, out of which a tree stood. On one branch was a nest, where a fatherly bluebird was trying to teach a young chick to fly.

"I have to let him chart his own course..." whispered Thranduil aloud to himself. The little chick flapped its wings hard and took off, becoming lost to the rising moon towards which it flew.

"Let him fly the nest..." 

Estel simply watched his best friend's father silently, sadly, and listened once more to the Elven King's wise yet poignant words. 

"Letting your child grow up is always the hardest thing to do..." 

**_~*~The End~*~_**

**^_^ *leans back and cracks knuckles* Ah, I'm pleased with myself... *falls off chair* Ow! Anyway... *rubs head* Here's the preview of the next story, as promised...**

**Woes of the World******

_Estel is fed up of being told he is too young to go hunting by himself, so goes off on his own. Worried, Legolas goes after him. Unfortunately, the teenager quickly learns that rules are made for a reason when it's Legolas who becomes lost..._

"Estel!" shouted Elladan angrily. "Why won't you learn, you are too young!"

"I am fourteen years old, _Elladan_!" replied the teenager, spitting his older brother's name. "I can take care of myself-"

"You are a child!" bellowed the raven-haired Elf angrily. This time... this time, Estel had gone too far. "And don't try to tell me otherwise!" he cut in when the boy opened his mouth. "You act like a child, even now! Hasn't it occurred to you to wonder where Legolas is?!"

Estel was stunned. "Well I... see... erm... no," came his final reply.

Elladan seethed. "He went out _there_ to look for you!!! He panicked and went out because he was worried sick about _you_!!!"

Estel's mouth dropped open. His gaze went again to the whirling snow that fell from the stormy sky. "He's... he's out, out _there_?!"

"Yes," snapped Elladan coldly, turning away from his little brother. He ran his long fingers through his hair, distressed, and he gave a great sigh. "And he hasn't come back..."

~*~*~*~

The snow drifted down from the grey skies, the white flakes twirling in all directions as they tumbled gracefully through the air, speeding about when caught in the swift air, before becoming a crisp thick blanket on the ground as it fell to the floor, the din of creaking branches and stormy howling winds.

It covered not just the ground, but the unconscious Elven Prince as well...

**So, tell me what you thought, and I hope to see you all for the next part! ^_^ **

**_~*~ Star-Stallion ~*~_**   ****_      _


End file.
